


Just Right

by Audlie45



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Face-Sitting, M/M, Major Food Violation, Major Prince Violation, Masturbating, Merlin is basically Goldilocks, Mild Chair Violation, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M, Time Freeze, Traveler!Merlin, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8069239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audlie45/pseuds/Audlie45
Summary: Traveling sorcerer, Merlin trespasses on castle Camelot and invades royal's personal space.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Um, yeah idk why I did this.
> 
> Feedback is always welcome!

_One, two, three_ , Merlin counted, tapping his finger against his chin. The three plates on the large ornate table were each different dishes, all equally appetizing in their own right. Steam frozen in place, rising off only one dish.

He reached for the steaming dish with mutton, potatoes and leeks, “Ah, ah, ahh! Too hot!” he hissed, the second was placid looking fish, “Ew, too cold.”, and the last had sweet meats and cheese, “Mmm, just right.” So he sat and tucked in, finishing it off.

Looking for a respite, Merlin stumbled upon a throne room. The flecks of dust stunted in mid-air and reflected off the sun from the wide windows.

He waltzed up to each chair trying them out. It seemed they’d been recently vacated by the looks of disturbed dust.

_Too cold, too cold, just right. Hmm. Interesting._

The red velvet on the throne he settled in was so comforting, Merlin felt himself drowsing and decided on finding himself a bed to have a lay in.

He passed soldiers and servants in the halls, each in a statuesque position; mid walk, one servant accidentally dropping a tray about to hit the stone floor.

When he found what he was looking for he knew he’d have to choose again. Three large doors, descending in size, lined up against the wall. A fair distance was between each of them, so he went for the closest and largest.

The door looked as if it had many locks but none were secured. He pushed one side open to find a man, grey dusted black hair with a crown atop his head and nothing else. He lay against multiple pillows with his hand around his fairly large cock, in what looks like a rather intense wank session.

“Err, too old.”

The next door was just slightly smaller with delicate symbols carved into the wood. He could feel a ward around the frame as he entered.

He couldn’t quite make out much of what they looked like but all he could catch was a man with light red curls on his knees between milky thighs that were attached to a beautifully slim woman with perfect breast who’s head was covered by the quim of a coffee-colored woman equally as stunning with dark curls haloing her face.

“Quite the spectacle, I must say, but… Eh, too crowded.”

Finally, Merlin moved on to the last door. Inside, he found a large bed with red sheets much like the throne he’d sat in. The most beautiful part was the man bent over, face buried in a pillow with an expression of sheer ecstasy. His pert bum stuck in the air with three of his fingers second-knuckle deep in his arse.

“Ooooh, just right.”

Time resumed and Merlin unclasped the gold lock-shaped clip holding his cloak together and proceeded to undress. Joining the prince was surprisingly easy who wantonly accepted a traveling stranger to his bed.

The bustling of castle activities mulled on while each royal of the house took their time to please themselves while they allowed their food to grow cold.

The prince seemed the only one not ruffled at having his dinner violated.


End file.
